


Sleep, Baby, Sleep

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Keith gets WRECKED, Keith is 17 and horny as fuck, Matt is chaotic horny, Multi, Shiro has a serious size kink, sheithcretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Keith POVKeith is 17 and horny, he can't sleep but Shiro and Matt know an efficient solution.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	Sleep, Baby, Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/gifts).



> This is my gift from W&G Christmas Exchange!  
> I hope you like it! Your prompt was reaaaally vague so I did what I could, lol.

A distorted reflection of himself showed his tiredness on the black screen of his phone. The battery was out so he was left alone with his imagination, and that wasn't something good. Not lately anyway.

Getting up to charge it was off the table since someone was probably using his backpack as a pillow. His friends laid around him, deeply asleep _the lucky bastards._ Regret and annoyance were now the effects of the long nap he took that afternoon after his last high school test. And being all alone with his thoughts brought more than that.

His hormones have been all over the place for some time now. He's been curious about his body and sexuality since he was 13, or maybe before that, he couldn't recall and he didn't want to because it was deeply embarrassing and awkward. But it's been since last April that it was getting out of hand. 

It was hard as it was dealing with that _huge_ crush over his best friend’s older brother, and now he had to add to the equation the new… _bestie? A friend with benefits? Lover? Boyfriend?_ He didn’t know exactly but he wanted to, so bad it made him fantasize about stuff that was the fuel of guilt and shame.

Because there was Matt with his silly sense of humor and intelligence, long, chestnut-colored hair that smelled like mint and _something else._ Matt playing video games and fighting with him on the sofa, on the carpet, making him blush and warm just by the mere memory of his side smirk and body warmth. He was way too funny, interesting, and responsible for his gay awakening. 

And then happened _the incident_ in which some stupid assholes at school had the audacity of calling him names, a homophobic slur that was the sparkle needed to beat their shit out of them. And after the adrenaline came the need for comprehension, of a shoulder to lean on. The Holts' household had always been his refuge, so there he went.

And it wasn’t a Holt who opened the door.

A wall of pure muscle combined with the sharpest jawline he has set his eyes on greeted him. He’d ask who he was but that kind, buff man made him get into the house, asking questions that maybe he answered, maybe he didn’t, too focused on gray kind eyes and full lips.

Takashi Shirogane, he said.

He had a stupid tuft of white hair, a scar across his nose, a prosthetic arm and he was _beautiful_ in every possible way. He was kind, caring, he found it easy to trust him because he had one of those faces that makes you think ‘ _yeah this is a good person’._ He and Matt took care of him, patching up his wounds and also his heart by being the first two people to know that he was gay. He didn’t even tell his friends, partly afraid, mostly annoyed because of the fact of making a huge deal about something that should be normal.

And then Matt told him that he was bisexual.

And Shiro told him he was gay.

And Keith was lost.

Lost in a world of possibilities, of fantasies in which these two university students with the knowledge he was lacking in taught him the basics and more. Much more. And he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sometimes it was just daydreaming about Matt over him as it has been for years. Sometimes it was Shiro’s huge hands on his body. Sometimes both.

And at that moment, surrounded by his sleeping friends, his traitorous mind started to think about those two guys locked in Matt’s room, studying they said. Keith wasn't sure since quiet laughs reached him and that along with his creative mind took him to conclusions that were nothing but impure.

The door opened and Keith reacted as a very interested cat would, even straightening his back and almost holding his breath trying to hear _anything._

Matt went straight to the bathroom leaving the bedroom door open, a haze of dim light and some quiet melody reaching the living room. Keith licked his lips, divided between pretending to be asleep and making himself noticeable.

He just had needs.

Matt came out from the bathroom and right before he turned off the lights, their eyes crossed. A tiny smirk appeared on his face while closing carefully, and before he finished making a 'come with me' gesture to Keith, he was standing.

Now that he was jumping over his friends in Matt’s room direction, he realized he had no idea of what he was doing.

A suicide, probably.

But _what a sweet death_.

He tiptoed after Matt, an inevitable smile pulling from his lips while following him. He got inside the disaster he called bedroom, watching Shiro sitting on the carpet with his strong and long legs stretched out and his wide back against the bed. On the coffee table in front of him, notes and books were forgotten in favor of his phone. He was sticking his tongue out, playing some games.

It was _unfair_ , a person shouldn’t be that hot and that cute at the same time.

“I swear to god if you keep playing the fucking angry birds in 2019…” Matt took the phone from his hands and for a second Keith saw how young Shiro was, that pout and _sound_ he made were those of a little kid, “do you want Keith to think that you are not a responsible student?”

“Keith? What do you…” He turned his face and gave a tiny start, smiling so bright it was blinding, “hey!”

“Why were you awake?” Matt asked while sitting, patting a spot between the two of them. Keith made his way over Shiro, sitting with his legs against his chest just in case of an unwanted… _physical reaction._

“I took a nap and I just can’t sleep” he shrugged, amazed by Matt’s hair falling off his ponytail when he pulled from the hairband to tie it properly.

“Well, Shiro here is tired of studying and I thought we could take a break” once his hair was in place, he rested his arm over his knee, bent against his chest. He could feel his warmth and Shiro’s, a dim scent of sweat and just… men. In a closed room. He shifted on his place hiding an embarrassing half chub.

“I am not tired of studying, you little shit” Keith turned his head to see Shiro smiling, kicking Matt’s foot, “you didn’t even start with all that talking”.

“Would you blame me?” Matt picked a paper full of numbers and formulas, clicking his tongue and putting it down with disgust.

" _That_ would make me sleep” they both laughed at his joke and he felt proud. It was silly, he knew, but there he was smiling like an idiot. Once the laughers died, Matt and Shiro exchanged a cryptid glance, something _else_ behind their eyes besides amusement. Keith laughed trying to swallow his nerves and excitement, pressing his lips.

“There’s a lot of tricks to sleep faster, actually,” Matt said as if nothing happened. He followed the movement of his lips swallowing and looking up into his eyes as soon as he realized.

“If you are going to suggest counting sheep…” Keith shook his head trying to sound cool and unaffected.

Keith raised his shoulders with a shiver when something tickled at his nape, and he laughed softly pushing the air out of his lungs when registered Shiro’s fingers combing his hair. He didn’t move a muscle afterward, hearing a soft, deep giggle through Shiro’s nose at his back, staring at the brown in Matt’s eyes.

“Oh, no, that’s boring. I’d say reading, or creating a world of fantasy like the ones in Monsters and Mana sessions”

“That’d keep me awake,” Shiro said over his shoulder, way too close to his ear. Keith licked his lips thoughtlessly, thirsty, “do you have another hair tie?” He asked Matt. Before he could answer, Keith gave him the one he always wore on his wrist without looking back, “oh, handy”

His eyes closed for a second feeling Shiro’s fingers combing his hair up, gathering the ink-black locks to tie them in a high ponytail. He shivered once again from Shiro’s thumb brushing his nape before removing his hands completely. It was late when he realized his not at all cool behavior, the side smile on Matt’s face bringing a violent blush to his cheeks. Even more when he raised a hand to hide a rebel lock behind his ear.

“I’m gonna get jealous, wasn’t _I_ your crush, Keith?”

_What._

“What? How do you" an idea popped up hand by hand with fear and embarrassment, "I’m going to kill Pidge” he tried to rub his face but Matt pulled his hands down, locking eyes with him while shaking his head.

“Nah, she didn’t say a thing. But you are too obvious when you have a crush on someone, we both realized”.

“I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare or bother any of you I just—”

“So, _it is_ both of us” Shiro’s deep voice came from behind, and when Keith turned his face, he was _so close_ his nose brushed his cheek. Keith inhaled Shiro’s cologne and aftershave, lowering his eyelids, moaning softly his desire.

“Would you like to know an amazing way to fall asleep, Keith?” Matt's voice caressed the shell of his ear, his warm breath waking up his skin. Keith nodded staring into eyes made of melted silver.

"Shall we show you?" Shiro's mouth grazed his taking away his rational behavior, leaving just pure lust and instincts. 

Matt was pushing his legs open, touching just his knees and placing himself between them. Shiro brushed his nose against Keith's, an upward motion of his wide palm touching his chest. His _whole_ chest. With just a hand. Shiro noticed that he could reach both his nipples with his pinky and thumb, a pleased growl rumbling in his throat.

"These last months after your growth spurt I was losing my mind" Matt whispered against his sensitive neck, nibbling and just barely licking over the same spots "just by thinking that some rando could be touching you in the wrong way without providing any kind of pleasure made my blood boil" wet kisses went from his jaw to the base of his neck, two pairs of hands firmly placed on hips, chest, and cheek.

"Matt can get a bit possessive sometimes, you know he lives in a horny state most of the time" Shiro wasn't kissing him but he could breathe his breath, tasting him, "and I gotta admit you look delicious in those short jeans, we wanted to wait until your 18th birthday but…"

"Please" A whispered plea came from his trembling lips, making both men stop dead, waiting, "please Shiro, kiss me"

A smile tugged from the bigger guy's thick lips, pressing them slowly to Keith's, testing. He could feel Matt's eyes on them but he wanted _more._ He raised a hand without breaking the kiss, grabbing the man in front of him by his shirt. He understood his intentions, curious, cold fingers sneaking down Keith's t-shirt and over his belly.

Keith opened his mouth just enough for Shiro's s tongue to ease freely inside it, sliding over his in a kiss that would be terrible if it weren't because of the older man's lead. He took a sharp breath when another set of lips closed just above his navel, up to his chest, slim fingers spread over his ribs. "Fuck, Keith, the sounds you make" Matt whispered, "and you are _so_ hard already"

Shiro growled in his mouth, pulling up from the hem of his shirt, breaking the kiss, and losing his mouth because of an eager Matt. The brunet kisses were very different, more demanding and messy, full of teeth and saliva.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. 

Shiro's hands were everywhere at the same time: his chest, thighs, neck, hair; his mouth leaving bites, kisses, and bruises over the column of his neck and shoulders. Keith felt tiny, overwhelmed by so much in just minutes. He felt Shiro's naked chest on his back and there was a real need of feeling him closer, more, _please more._

He must have been saying it out loud because Matt pulled away to get rid of his own shirt, a clear question in his eyes tugging at the elastic of his shorts. Keith nodded, a hand on his shoulder and the other thrown back, pulling from Shiro's short hairs. He raised his hips, watching his cock bouncing free, the tip already in a shade of red he only got when he was real close to cum.

Because he was.

Blasphemies came from both men watching his naked, trembling body, a live wire in need of touch, resolution, _something._ The warm dim light in the room reflected in Matt's honey eyes.

"Tell us how do you touch yourself. What do you do when you are alone in your room?" He asked. Matt's hands were on the inside of his thighs, spreading them open, Keith's ass on his lap. He could feel his hardness between his ass cheeks underneath his pants while touching his chest. A finger brushed his nipples and he gasped, raising his chest and seeking that touch again.

"You're so fucking sensitive" Hearing Shiro curse in that deep lusty voice while Matt squeezed the inside of his thighs sent a wave of arousal all over him.

"I'm, I can't, I can't touch myself, I'm gonna cum" his voice sounded weird and high-pitched, desperate.

"It's ok, it's ok baby" Shiro kissed his cheek tenderly but pinching his nipples. Matt swallowed his moan in a deep kiss, fumbling with his own pants in a hurry, lowering them to take out his cock.

It was the first time he saw a hard cock in real life apart from his own and it was… different but all the same. A bit bigger, less pink in the tip, and without any foreskin as himself. Matt spat on his hand and at the sight of his glistening cock, Keith wanted to suck him.

He grabbed his shoulders and Matt stroked a few times, sighing and visibly relaxing, taking the edge off he guessed. And that same slicked hand closed around his cock, stroking slow, so slow it was torture. Heaven. Unbearable. _Perfect._

"Haaah, ah, Matt" he was squirming on Shiro's held, feeling the tension becoming uncontrollable between his legs, pouring on Matt's fingers way too soon. Underneath the pleasure he felt annoyed, he wanted more, so much more, not just a quick —but perfect— handjob.

"I got you, come here" Shiro manhandled him until he faced his sweet, handsome face, sitting now on his lap with his back to Matt.

"How do you feel?" Matt asked, kissing his shoulders and back, delicate as Shiro even when they know how pumped he was.

"Am I dreaming?" That earned him a soft tender laugh from both men pampering him with kisses and caresses.

"You are awake, we all are" as if to mark his words, Shiro's hardness jumped inside his sweatpants and against Keith's belly.

"If you feel like stopping you can take a rest in my b—"

"No" He looked over his shoulder, Matt's eyes hopeful, the corner of his mouth rising in a wicked smile, "I want more, please, I want to feel you" He then turned to Shiro, touching his face "both of you"

"Shiro can be a challenge" Matt stood at his back, looking for something and undressing completely but Keith's eyes were on Shiro's, watching them turning into a wild gaze.

"I can take it, I'll take _everything "_

He could be a virgin in terms of being with another person, but it was really easy to buy stuff from the internet and he owned more than one dildo from various shapes and sizes, one of them the size of his forearm. He whispered it all to a speechless Shiro while Matt covered his hole with lube, fingering him slowly but _so good_ in an angle he would never get by himself. Keith was a panting disaster by the moment he was three fingers in, "more, Matt, come on".

"And you were worried about corrupting him," Matt said to an awestruck Shiro, kissing him over a chuckle. Shiro grabbed the brunet by the nape deepening the kiss and Keith watched them in awe, so beautiful and sexy, a kiss that looked familiar between them, easy, practiced. 

"I wanna suck you" his eyes burnt with determination as soon as he had Shiro's attention back, watching him biting his lip.

"You're gonna be the death of me" he assured watching Keith being positioned by Matt on his four, ass in the air while mouthing at Shiro's trousers. 

Shiro raised on his knees, liberating what was trapped inside his underwear, and it was _massive_. Erect between the V shape under his navel and surrounded by thick dark hair was the most delicious looking cock he's ever seen in real life or movies. It was half-covered with foreskin, thick, so thick he barely touch the tips of his fingers when he curled them around the wider part of it. 

"Tell me what to do, teach me, Shiro" the big guy licked his lips —he did that a lot, it seemed— playing with his ponytail, nodding. 

And he gave instructions: " _lick there, touch me, yeah, like that, take it slow, fuck Keith yeah, hollow your chee—oh fuck, yes,_ " he said. He felt heavy in his mouth and Keith loved how smooth it was, warm, the feeling of veins and that strange porosity of the head. Even better than he imagined.

Matt's fingers were gone and now something bigger was pushing inside, slowly but surely in one long movement. "Fuck, you are swallowing me" Matt panted at his back. He loved the sting, the pressure, knowing that very soon he'd be used to it, wriggling his hips once he was ready.

He moaned around Shiro's cock and gagged when an involuntary jerk of hips made him swallow more than what he was able to. "Oh, shit, sorry" he tried to move away and Keith grabbed his hips, stubborn and terribly aroused. Matt found a steady rhythm, fingers digging in his bony hips, and wet sounds coming from them. It felt intense, good, great when he casually brushed his prostate. Keith was having a hard time focusing on both cocks, especially when all of a sudden, Matt seemed to lose control. 

"Ah, fuck I'm close, you are so tight, so good" A loud pop sounded when he took Shiro's cock out of his mouth, looking over his shoulder and moving his hips. 

Shiro scooted closer grabbing him from under his armpits, his hands roaming over Keith's back, now searching for support on Shiro's shoulders. Huge hands grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading him open for Matt to fuck him in earnest.

"You two look amazing like that" his words were almost muted by Matt's grunts and Keith moans, feeling close but not enough, his cock heavy and painfully hard between his legs.

"I'm coming, I'm fucking coming, oh my g, oh, fuck" Matt pulled out and he felt his warm cum staining his hole, balls, and the back of his legs. It was hot as fuck and Matt was moaning _loud_. He looked over his shoulder to see his freckled chest and cheeks in pretty pink, eyebrows pinched in pleasure and his eyes fixed on the ass he just fucked. 

Both himself and Matt, moaned when Shiro's fingers pushed the cum inside his ass, a happy hum coming from his throat. Matt's hands were on Keith's chest now, pulling from him until his back pressed to his chest and they could kiss. Now Keith was the hungry one, legs wide open, groping for Shiro to come closer until he obliged.

"Are you sure about this?" Shiro asked, glans brushing his gaping hole, his other hand caressing Keith's leg up and down from knee to hip.

And it was him who took his cock by the base, lining himself up with it in a hip movement, the challenge in his eyes came along with desire. Shiro kissed him slowly at first and dirty while covering himself in lube. He kissed Matt as well and once he began to push inside Keith knew it wouldn't be like anything he's ever felt before. His dildo was probably around that size but the warmth or the real thing while looking at Shiro's red cheeks was a whole new sensation. It stang, burning pressure in his insides but after some inches, it just slipped in. 

"You look so fucking small, _God,_ this is…"

"Tight, huh?" Keith heard the smile on Matt's face because his eyes were focused on Shiro stretching him obscenely.

Matt had to cover Keith's mouth with a hand, unable to control his moans, pulling from Matt's and Shiro's hair. Once he bottomed out, he took some moments to let him adapt, taking calming breaths and caressing Keith's everything. "You are doing so good, you've taken us both" Keith melted under Matt's praise and heated kiss.

"I'm so full" Shiro barely moved and he felt himself leaking over his stomach, biting his lips to avoid a moan.

But whimpers were just impossible to contain once he started moving. It was a continuous punishment against his prostate, slowly becoming more and more intense. And the more he found pleasure in it, the faster Shiro fucked him. He slapped his hips hard once and Keith _screamed_ , muffled by Matt's hand who cursed in his ear. He did it again and he felt tears in the corner of his eyes. Once more and his eyes rolled back, pleasure too intense and too much when the pace became faster. Shiro's hands surrounded his waist, "I'm gonna break you, baby" and he moved so well, _so so good_ inside him. 

Matt kissed his cheek, encouraging words leaving his lips, treating him with the kindness Shiro was lacking. But he had no complaints, he couldn't even think, pleasure overtaking his rational thoughts. Shiro was mumbling, desperate, and when his flesh hand took the entirety of Keith's erection, stroking once, twice in sync with his thrusts, he exploded.

His back arched, his burning body tensed and his ass milked Shiro dry while painting his chest and Matt's cheek in white. The orgasm was so strong he didn't make a sound, he didn't even breathe, dizzy, overwhelmed, clouded thoughts and blurry vision fading away, pleasure swallowing it all.

He woke up spent and satisfied in the arms of someone, fully clothed and warm. He made a tiny sound and a soft hand pulled his hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, you are back" He opened his eyes to see Matt's smile and he was confused with the guilt in it.

"Are you ok? You collapsed" There was worry in Shiro's voice too.

"Wasn't it the point all along? To make me sleep? Congratulations" his giggles made both of those men relax visibly, "I don't know how it feels like if you're hit by a truck, but yeah, like that. What's got into you two? I'm ok"

"Dude, you were out for five minutes. Just sounds and grunts, we thought we broke you" Matt was now laughing and Keith realized the three of them were on his bed. Lights were out but the moon was bright enough to let him see their faces. He looked up at Shiro's face, receiving a kiss on the nose.

"My ass is" Shiro snorted loud and ugly, which made the three of them chuckle even more than before "You know what?" Keith rubbed one eye and he reached for Matt's hand, sighing while staring at his beautiful hair spread on the pillow, "you were right, I'm sleepy"

"Are you ok about staying here?" Shiro asked rubbing his back, pulling Matt closer with his other arm.

"And having your massive tits as a pillow? Fuck yeah"

The three of them cackled, fingers, arms, and legs tangled below the sheets. And in the silence afterward, hearing Shiro's heartbeat and Matt's calmed breathing he finally found some happy and well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
